Hija de los teleñecos
by Leviathan2.0
Summary: Miss Piggy y Kermit intentan explicar a Dumbledore sus razones para no enviar a su hija a Hogwarts.


**Desafío:** Whitetigerwolf (Muppet-Challenge-Harry-Potter-The-Muppets)

 **Introducción:** ¿Que pasaría si Harry fuese criado por los Teleñecos?

 **Requisitos:**

\- Harry debe ser criado ya sea por los Teleñecos en general o por Kermit y Miss Piggy en particular.

\- No emparejamiento M/M.

\- Harry no puede convertirse en un Teleñeco parecido a una persona y debe permanecer humano.

 **Recomendado:**

\- FemHarry (simplemente imagínala como la hija de Miss Piggy).

\- Harry no atiende Hogwarts originalmente.

* * *

 _"Déjeme ver si le estoy entendiendo, director"_ dijo Kermit, casi escupiendo la última palabra _"Desea que nuestra hija vaya a su escuela en Inglaterra a pesar de que, de acuerdo con la prensa internacional y usted, el terrorista que intento matarla cuando tenia un año volvió de entre los muertos a finales del curso pasado tras crear un cuerpo para que su fantasma habitase empleando una Piedra Filosofal que tenia en su colegio"_

 _"No solo eso, sino que no le permite tomar esa decisión y deliberadamente la ha puesto en peligro por doce años al revelar que supuestamente tuvo una mano en la derrota original de ese Señor Oscuro"_ continuo Miss Piggy, resoplando de una forma que le recordó a Dumbledore vagamente a un jabalí enfadado _"Creo que ya sabe nuestra respuesta"_

 _"Mucha gente va a estar decepcionada si vuestra hija no se matricula en Hogwarts"_ replico Albus.

 _"Eso no importa, director. La gran pregunta es, ¿donde piensa que viviríamos? Estamos trabajando en este país y trasladarnos a otro iba a ser muy estresante no solo para nosotros, sino también para Rachel"_ respondió Miss Piggy, claramente ignorando la respuesta del director. Albus estaba molesto por la falta de respeto que le mostraba, pero decidió que no era tan importante.

 _"Por la seguridad de Amand...Rachel, ella va a pasar los próximos seis años con sus tíos, que son las personas que deberían haberla criado los últimos once años después de que les hubiese concedido la custodia"_ dijo Dumbledore, seguro de que estarían de acuerdo en que Amanda Potter debía estar con su familia.

La pareja se quedo mirándole con confusión por unos segundos hasta que Kermit abrió la boca y cuestiono horrorizado _"...Es una broma, ¿verdad?"_

 _"Les aseguro que confió completamente en la capacidad de los Dursley de ser tutores adecuados para vuestra hija"_ dijo Dumbledore, preguntándose porqué reaccionaban de esa forma.

 _"¿Usted se fía de la gente que lanzo a Rachel a un cubo de basura cuando era un bebe?"_ pregunto Miss Piggy perpleja, haciendo que Albus abriese sus ojos por la sorpresa dado que no sabia ese dato _"Hablando del tema, usted nos dijo antes que Rachel era muy importante y famosa para vuestra gente, así que, ¿como es que tardasteis once años en daros cuenta de que no se encontraba con ellos?"_

Dumbledore abrió la boca para darle al homúnculo porcino sus razones para no estar en contacto con la pequeña pero la cerro poco después al descubrir que no tenia manera de justificar una negligencia de esa categoría.

 _"Nos lo imaginábamos"_ admitió Kermit, claramente enfadado ante su falta de respuesta _"Ahora, si esta dispuesto a escucharnos ya que es obvio que no lo hizo durante la última hora, Rachel, no esa tal Amanda Potter, esta matriculada en Ilvermorny y, a no ser que ella diga lo contrario, se va a quedar allí en lugar de ir a un lugar tan retrasado en términos de estudios como su escuela"_

 _"Y no lo niegue, dado que su currículum carece de asignaturas mundanas que le permitirían vivir entre los nomajs sin hacer el ridículo"_ concluyo Miss Piggy, ocultando lo orgullosa que estaba de lo mucho que Kermit había madurado desde que encontraron a la pequeña. Convertirse en padre había sido bueno para él aunque incluía complicaciones porque era la primera adopción de ese tipo y Rachel encontraba difícil llevar cuenta de todos sus tíos y tías, ya fuesen sus tíos honoríficos como Fozzie y Gonzo o la familia de Kermit, pero al menos habían impedido que se convirtiese en una niña mimada.

 _"Estoy seguro de que ella, y ustedes, pueden llegar a ver la razón..."_ afirmo Albus. Unos pocos Obliviates en los tres deberían ser suficientes como para trasladar a Amanda a Inglaterra de forma que pudiese cumplir su destino, aunque el suyo tendría que ser más profundo para olvidar toda una vida con estos muñecos.

 _"Usted sabe que los hechizos de memoria y legilimancia no nos afectan, ¿verdad?"_ cuestiono Kermit, pillando al anciano por sorpresa _"Nuestros cerebros no están hechos de material biológico, lo que nos hace inmunes a esa clase de magia, y enseñamos a Rachel técnicas similares para proteger también su cabeza en el caso de que alguien como usted intentase manipular su mente"_

 _"Incluso entonces, ¿le tenemos que recordar sobre nuestros contactos con M.A.C.U.S.A.?"_ continuo Piggy mientras dos Aurores a ambos lados del sillón donde la pareja se sentaba sacaron sus capas de invisibilidad, haciéndole saber que habían escuchado toda la conversación _"Estos verían nuestra aceptación de su oferta, o nuestra destrucción si usted lo intenta, con sospecha y investigarían al respecto. Además, todos nuestros fans nomaj pensarían que pasa algo raro si Rachel desaparece"_

 _"¿Fans nomaj?"_ pregunto Dumbledore confundido antes de recordar que significaba esa ultima palabra y mirar a los homúnculos completamente horrorizado _"¡¿Los muggles saben de vuestra existencia?!"_

 _"¿Te sorprende?"_ cuestiono Kermit pretendiendo estar confundido _"Cuando decidisteis instaurar el Estatuto del Secreto nos dejasteis a merced de los nomajs porque solo nos veíais como juguetes y esperabais que fuésemos destruidos inmediatamente. Admito que los siguientes siglos fueron un mal momento para nosotros pero alrededor de los ochenta la O.N.U. finalmente nos reconoció como personas con todos los derechos y deberes involucrados a pesar de no ser humanos"_

 _"De hecho, varios miembros de la I.C.W. están planteando eliminar el Estatuto del Secreto en sus países porque últimamente los nomajs están empezando a aceptar que la magia existe y no es necesariamente algo malo usarla tras vivir casi cuatrocientos años junto a muñecos que de acuerdo con su ciencia no deberían ser capaces de hablar, respirar, comer, beber o incluso reproducirse"_ confirmo uno de los Aurores mientras dirigía a Albus una mirada que le hizo saber que no apreciaba su presencia.

 _"Por tanto, si intenta involucrar a Rachel en un desastre que usted provoco por no haber usado su poder para mejorar las condiciones de vida de tanto usuarios mágicos sin ascendencia pura como Criaturas desde la Segunda Guerra Mundial lo único que conseguirá es dar una muy mala primera impresión a los nomajs"_ termino Miss Piggy sonriendo mientras veía al anciano hechicero retorcerse _"¿Tiene algo más que decir?_

Dumbledore no deseaba confesarlo, pero no veía otra opción si quería una oportunidad de recuperar a su Salvadora _"Hay una profecía que indica que ella tiene que derrotar a Voldemort y es la siguiente..."_

Una vez que termino de recitarla las cuatro personas en la habitación, dos homúnculos y dos magos, lo miraron alucinados antes de estallar en risas.

 _"Eso...¿de verdad cree que su interpretación es la única posible?"_ dijo Kermit cuando finalmente logro parar de reír _"Contrate a un equipo de mercenarios o sicarios nacidos a finales de julio de cualquier año con conocimientos en campos que Voldemort no tiene y ya esta muerto"_

 _"Pero..."_

 _"¿Lo de sobrevivir tres de sus ataques y ser marcados por él? Créame, una vez que empiecen a luchar en su contra ese requisito sera fácil de cumplir"_ replico Miss Piggy. ¿Cuanto más necesitaban decirle a este hombre para que se marchase?

 _"Am...Rachel tiene un trozo de alma de Voldemort en su frente"_ dijo Albus como último recurso, sabiendo que si realmente querían a su hija seguirían sus instrucciones con tal de eliminar a esa abominación de su cuerpo.

Lo que no esperaba era a la rana y el cerdo de felpa mirándole con frialdad antes de simultáneamente decirle _"¡Fuera de nuestra casa!"_

 _"¿De verdad cree que no nos libramos del mismo con ayuda de sus jefes?"_ confeso Kermit señalando a los Aurores poco después al ver que no les hacia caso _"Ahora, fuera de nuestra casa y no vuelva a mostrar su cara por aquí"_

Albus intento protestar pero los Aurores le agarraron y Aparecieron en otra localización donde colocaron una marca especial en su cuerpo que le impediría entrar en Estados Unidos de nuevo o enviar a alguien directa o indirectamente para hacer cosas en su nombre en el país.

En lo referente a Rachel, Kermit y Piggy le hablaron sobre la reunión por teléfono esa misma tarde. Cuando terminaron de hablar su hija estuvo de acuerdo con ellos en que Dumbledore había cavado su propia tumba y era hora de que se metiese en la misma en lugar de involucrarlos en sus problemas.

Esta opinión se extendió entre los estudiantes de Ilvermorny cuando la propuesta de los padres de Rachel para tratar con el Señor Oscuro, que estos habían dicho a la I.C.W. cuando Dumbledore intento meses después conseguir su custodia, funciono inmediatamente después de que Voldemort decidiese salir de Inglaterra, dado que esa acción redujo su credibilidad internacional masivamente.


End file.
